


Present

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: ColdWave Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: [Day 5: Hurt/Comfort]Mick is drunk and still can't believe Len's back. Len is trying to sleep.That's it, that's the fic.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Had an exhausting time at work tbh so this is short and this is late but?? Hope you like it?

"Len."

"Mm."

Mick tugs him close with all four limbs. "Lenny," he whispers.

Len's chest bounces a bit with a grunt.

"Hi."

Len snorts into the pillow. "Hi, Mick."

Mick puts his nose in Len's cheek. "Len."

"Sleepin', Mick."

"You're  _back_."

"Didn't notice," Len drawls, trying to shake Mick's booze breath off. Mick ends up plopping on his shoulder.

" _Lenny_. You're  _here_."

"Yeah-huh. An' the team's got their asses handed to 'em for yah."

"Nice guys."

Len rolls his eyes. "Need t'brush up on your definition of  _nice_ , Mick. C'n I sleep now?"

Mick holds him tighter. "Yeah, Lenny, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Oy.

Len closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. One thing Oculus didn't have was clean sheets. He's never sleepin' on a bare mattress again. They're back in Central now, of course, with Lisa's Rogues. They'll be doin' a few jobs here, breathing in their city again. Most importantly, Mick'll get back to himself. Maybe make some actual friends from Lisa's new crew.

Len had actually  _liked_ those heroic assholes.

"Lenny. Len.  _Leeeen_."

Mick's nuzzling him again.

"Wha'm," Len mumbles.

Mick presses a big, sloppy kiss on his ear. "Didja know you're  _back_?"

Len smiles and pats Mick's head. "Yeah, Mick. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if this necessarily counts as h/c, but hey, it comforted me.


End file.
